Leading into Darkness : Endless Rage
by Shortyland05
Summary: Alex and Angel find their new life on Remora 15, but against their will... their past comes to haunt them SEQUEL TO LEADING INTO DARKNESS, so please read my previous story before reading this one... then a lot will make sense lol


**Leading into Darkness : Endless Rage**

Authors note: please excuse the double spacing, as I am unable to fix it ( 2 spaces = another paragraph, 1 space = me entering the enter key)

**Chapter 1**

The sky was dark and night had fallen on a small outpost on Remora 15. The area was lush with vegetation with cliffs and hills surrounding the outpost. Bunkers lined the choke points that allowed ground forces inside and out the base, and with Missile Turrets lining the hills the air is defended. It has been 5 years since the strange couple had arrived on this remote fringe world. They had hoped that the endless wars of past had left them, abandoning them to the arms of peace. Alex, who was once human, had grown into something wondrous and yet strange enough that he had not yet iron out all the kinks. Over the past 6 years he had steadily left the human race and had yet to fully embrace his new Protoss life. Even with his friend Javier, a fellow Protoss, he had struggled with his headaches and nightmares. He had tried meditating, painkillers and he even tried the many drugs that littered the Black Market. Hungry for peace of mind he constantly researched into records of Protoss as well as talking with Javier, who was just a retired Zealot, for hints of anything that could help him. He was not alone in his endeavour though.

For his wife, Angel, has also her own unique 'problems'. Ever since she had been infested by the Zerg, she had been confused on what she had become or what she had to do. Ever since her return to civilization she had to fight and learn from her instincts. On the one hand she has the intimacy of the Human Spirit, and yet on the other hand she has feral instincts of the Zerg. If she had not found Alex, or any kind of sympathy she didn't know what she would of done. But she doesn't dwell on the past and the 'What ifs'. Alex is always there to comfort her and to reassure her that she is not a monster, but that she is a loving wife and mother. For without Alex, she would most certainly be lost forever, and most certainly be within the ranks of the ever-growing swarm.

Even though they are generally accepted into the local community, with a few exceptions of a few who still think of them as monsters, they live out on the outskirts of the base. They decided to own a farm like Alex's father once did and try the peaceful life. That and the kids needed space, plenty of space. Kasandra and Jackarus were unique in their appearance and in their personality. Jack had developed a fascination with pushing his physical limits to the test, constantly wanting to wrestle and fight with the local wildlife and with the occasional battle with his sister. But every Friday, without fail, he would wander back into the centre of town into the Wrestling Club there. He had earned the respect of many of the planets travelling fighters for not only is he a excellent fighter, but he also fights with honour and valour.

Kasandra on the other hand is more of an agile fighter and preferred to use tactics over brute force. For most of her day she either spends her time in the centre of town playing Chess with those who are brave enough to approach her table and strike conversation. She isn't without friends though, for she has a small girl named Sarah whom she had saved from a wild Bengalass in the jungle. If it were just one person outside of the family who she could truly trust... it would have been Sarah. The rest of her spare time she spends in the forest, training her reflexes by stalking both prey and predator. Either that or relaxing under her favourite tree that towers above all others, where she can see all around.

But, unknowing to all on Remora, their way of live would be changed... forever. But as the night crept in, the populace of the outpost began to get ready for the night. With the Walker family already in bed, the strange couple begin to reminisce on their past five years together. As they both crept into their unique double bed they both sighed with relief of another day done. Their bed had to be big enough for the both of them, and since both of them were bigger than the average human the bed had to be extra large. Since Angel had grown subtle spikes out of her arms, legs and down her spinal cord we had to get heavy duty sheets with all of the tear resistant materials that could be found woven into it, courtesy of Alex's parents who still owned that general store in the centre of town. Alex reached over to Angel and snuggled up to her before saying, "Remember back when we were just starting to take care of our beautiful children? I believe we still have those spine marks in that wall next to the kitchen table."

Angel chucked as she replied in a low raspy voice, "Ah yes, I remember that. Jack could never fully control his 'Spine spasms', took us over a year to get him used to them. I cant believe that he has grown so much. It only seems like yesterday when he used to crash into a lot of the furniture with his tail."

Alex, with still having habits from his human life, attempted to smile but only was able to stretch the skin where his mouth used to be. "Who could forget when we went for a walk through the centre of town? Poor Kasandra was still getting her grips on her legs when she tripped. Her roar of pain could have been heard from miles around... the looks on everyone's face..."

Angel smiled in reply to Alex's feeble attempt, "Yea, all she needed was a mothers kiss and a fathers hug. Too bad Jack couldn't stop laughing. Everyone around us looked like they had no idea on how to react, whether to help or run..." Angels smile faded as she muttered that last sentence. Sensing her distraught in her mind Alex was quick to react. "Hey, even if they do run away from you, all you need to know is that your not a monster and that there is at least one person in this whole universe that believes that."

With that comment Angels smile returned. "Thank you my little blue munchkin, now come 'ere hehehe." With that Angel grabbed Alex by the torso and started to kiss him profusely, with Alex starting to do so in return.

* * *

"Is all of the night sentries at their posts Sergeant?" asked the Base Commander, "I have a feeling that something might happen tonight..."

"Yes sir, the final one just arrived and relieved the last sentry at the southern border Sir!" Replied the Sergeant as he began to type on the console that glowed a subtle green.

The Command room was at the very top of the Command centre in the middle of the military sector of the outpost. A central light lit the room as the Commander and the Sergeant were the sole occupants. The walls were lined with Computers and consoles alike, many performing automated tasks like life support, defences, Security cameras, etc. In the centre of the room however there sat the Commander who was starting to lower down from its elevated position that gained access to the Main Terminal and Advisor. Windows lined the bottom of the walls that allowed the Commander and crew to look out to the rest of the base. From there they could see the Barracks with its lights steadily shutting down to minimal settings to get ready for the night shift. As the Commander looked towards the research sector he could see the Academy, the Science facility with its newly constructed Physics Labs, and the Engineering bay working hard into the night. As the Commander got off his chair he approached the Sergeant, "Sergeant, status report on the defences." Thus starting the final protocol before he himself went to bed, leaving the security of the base to those left awake.

"Southern Border is ready for the night shift, the North Eastern Border is also ready for the night shift and the North Western Border undergoing minor repairs."

"Why is the North Western Border not operational Sergeant?" The Commander inquired.

"One of the SCVs accidentally exposed the missile turrets main power coupling that fed to their detectors to the environment the previous night, so the rain that followed fried it. They had to spend all of today fixing it, they say that it should be completed shortly."  
"Good, now I can get some well earned shut-eye. Make sure you do the same Sergeant after your relief shows up." The Commander ordered as he walked out the rear door.

"Yes sir! That I will sir!" The Sergeant replied, well knowing in his mind that he has some 'Adult Entertainment' waiting for him back in his bunk room.

With the Commander gone the Sergeant thought to himself '_Now that the Commander is gone now I can get some early shut-eye before my big night tonight.' _As he thought that he smirked before nodding off to sleep. _'Nothing ever happens on this forsaken planet.' _As the Sergeant nodded off to sleep a falling meteorite fell to the ground near the North Western Border, which in coincidence was the direction of the Main Communications Array. Which was the only thing that was powerful enough to make contact with any of the Mar Sara Remnant, Including the Hyperion of which Jim Raynor cruised the timeless gulf of space in search of both Kerrigan and the odd job that he could get in order to get cash.

* * *

"What are you doing?? You will get us into trouble!"

A large yet slim figure climbed out of a window that belonged to the room of Jack and Kasandra. The grass crunched underneath the figures muscular feet as she leaped from the 2nd story silently. "What are you? Man or Mouse?" Whispered a high distorted voice.

"Har har, very funny... if they catch us out of our beds one more time they will --" Said a low grunty voice before being cut off.

"What are they gonna do eh? Spank us? At any rate, as I said before, I want to see what that falling star was." Said Kasandra as she sped off into the trees that snaked up the hill.

"Wait up!" Jack yelled in a softer voice he could do. As he attempted to climb through the window that was just too small for him he slipped and started to fall. '_Crap' _he thought to himself.

**THUD**

With his heart racing he sped off into the woods after Kasandra.


End file.
